The Final Blade
The Final Blade is a short story not relating at all to any of the wiki timelines. The story revolves around Keith, the Final Blademaster. Note that, as hinted by the title, this story will be a bit more "gore-y" than my other stories due to the large amounts of blood. Though the serpentine and the great knights are referenced, this is long before any of the stories and timelines revolving around Eclipse of The Knights and any associated stories from Pax Orderia and SpoodermanAlwaysCan = The Final Blade = Prologue. I am the final blademaster. Once, in our sacred temple, we were proud protectors of the people. We were the defenders from all the supernatural threats to Inamorta. Hidden to the mortal eye by both the magical mist of Ishuzu and the dense forest surrounding our temple, only the strongest came to our temple if they could find it. Now, we as ashes of our once proud order. It was a time of peace, where the serpentine and great knights had made temporary peace. And even in this time, no one knew who we truly were. We were as elusive as we were both idolized... and feared. The people had every right to fear us for our power, but in their hearts they knew that we were still peacemakers. Anyways, as I stated we were in a time of peace. A sweet period, perhaps, when all the villages agreed that the recent horrors should never be repeated. Too many lives, both for humans and serpentine had been lost as they stood divided during the fight with the Reokuzh. Reokuzh resembles a large snake that can breathe fire. Divided, many lives were lost as the Blademasters could not fight Reokuzh on our own. Together, the Great Knights, Serpentine, and Blademasters were able to destroy Reokuzh. Now that the sweet period is here, the alliances have been getting stronger with the Great Knights and the Serpentine. Since our battle with Reokuzh, our numbers for the blademasters have tripled. And yet, there is still tension in the air. Though the humans and serpentine rejoice this time or plenty, the eldest blademasters all know that something big is coming. We knew that some of us had let down our guard too much, and so we kept preparing. It seemed that day would never come... 5 year passed before my diary continued... The Rebirth He's back. After biding his time, Reokuzh has single-tailidely (he doesn't have hands) brought back the 7 worst monsters the blademasters have ever faced. Though we were able to set them off course to the 8 cardinal directions of the world when they were spawning, they all seem the be converging on our temple. If they are able to get here, all balance will cease to exist forever. 8 teams have been dispatched to kill a specific monster, while the elite 10 remain as the only protectors of the temple. Our alliance with the serpentine and great knights stand as they have also dispatched forces to help us. The team dispatched to kill Reokuzh, however, is a recon team only as another battle is forthcoming to kill him. Looking through the eyes of my brothers and sisters, I am able to recount the battles that took place to kill the dreaded terrors. The Battle against Sankuniqh Monster Profile: Sankuniqh Background: Sankuniqh (Pronounced San-kun-quick-h) resembles a turtle with a mountain for his bodies.Category:Story Category:GAK16